Interview des personnages de Naruto
by Reiitan
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque deux journalistes complètement idiots invitent dans leur émissions les personnages de Naruto? Couples principaux: SasuNaru, et KakaIru. Avec un fond tout riquiqui de ItaNaru, NejiNaru, KibaHina... Venez vous détendre, et vous payer un petit instant de rigolade! (Fic postée sur fanfic fr)


_*Jingle de début d'émission qui vous rentre bien dans la tête, et ce, pour une durée indéterminée*_

_Sur le plateau, deux journalistes de renom, Reitan et White Dream, assis côte à côte sur des sièges, et face à eux, sont assis sur des canapés en rectangles :Jiraya, Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Tsunade, et Itachi._

_Reitan adresse un sourire « Brighty-Glossy » à la caméra avant de démarrer._

Reitan : Bonjour à tous, très cher téléspectateurs, et bienvenue dans notre émission « Spéciale interview des personnages de manga » ! Aujourd'hui, en exclusivité, nous recevons plusieurs personnages du manga_Naruto _!

*_Applaudissement du public*_

_Hinata se tripote les doigts, et son visage est tout rouge. Naruto essaie de la rassurer, mais elle rougit encore plus._

White Dream : Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Le programme de cette émission sera de vous poser plusieurs questions sur votre vie !

Sasuke : Génial… Je sens que ça va être barbant… *soupire*

Itachi : Oh, petit frère, tu étais là ! *Mode « Yay ! » activé*

Sasuke : … *Se masse les tempes*

_Naruto jette des regards furtifs partout._

Reitan : Un petit souci, Naruto ?

Naruto : Ah, euh… Non, c'est juste que je suis un peu stressé ! C'est la première fois que je viens sur un plateau. *Gratte l'arrière de son crâne*

White Dream : Ahaha ! Détendez-vous, nous n'allons pas vous manger !

_*Rires du public*_

Sasuke : Hn. On dirait vraiment une jeune fille émoustillée.

Naruto : Je t'emmerde, baka ! Je n'ai rien d'une fille !

_*Ricanements de Neji et Kiba*_

Sasuke : Hn, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que tes plaintes stridentes me disaient hier soir.

_*Gros blanc*. Les deux journalistes regardent Sasuke comme un cadavre, Minato et Kushina ouvrent grand les yeux tandis que Fugaku s'étrangle avec sa salive. Mikoto paraît surprise._

Fugaku (livide) : Plaintes stridentes ? Hier soir ? De quoi tu parles, Sasuke… ? *Voix tremblante*

_Itachi et Kiba sont hilares. Les parents Uchiha et Uzumaki-Namikaze les dévisagent froidement._

Naruto : Quoi ? Il parle juste de notre entrainement d'hier soir, c'est tout. C'est quoi ces tronches bizarres que vous tirez ?

Minato : Quel genre d'entraînement ? *Suspicieux*

Naruto : Au ninjutsu ! Quoi d'autre ? *Ton indiquant l'évidence*

Fugaku : Ah… Je vois. *Reprends peu à peu ses couleurs*

_Itachi et Kiba sèchent leurs larmes dues à leur fou rire_

_Reitan décide de reprendre_

Reitan : Euh, haha ! La discussion est close ! Bon, première question ! La première chose à laquelle vous pensez en vous réveillant, et que vous faites !

White Dream : Jiraya, on commence par vous !

Naruto : Je suppose que c'est : « Ah ? Quelle activité cochonne je vais pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ?», et ensuite vous vous mettez à l'écriture de votre livre salace, c'est ça ?

_Eclat de rire des spectateurs _

Jiraya : Comment as-tu deviné ? T'es perspicace, mon petit !

_Fou rire général. Sasuke soupire bruyamment, et Tsunade se pince l'arrête du nez. Iruka semble très gêné._

Minato : D'ailleurs, tu comptes nous sortir quand un prochain « Icha-Icha » ? J'ai adoré le premier tome.

_Naruto et Kushina manquent de recracher leur verre d'eau, et se mettent à dévisager avec stupeur le Namikaze._

Kakashi : Haha, Minato ! J'allais poser cette question en plus !

_Ricanement de Mikoto et Ino, et regard indigné d'Iruka envers Kakashi._

Naruto : Papa… Moi qui croyais que tu valais mieux que Ero-sennin, et l'autre pervers masqué ! *Indignation totale*

Minato : Bah quoi ? Je suis un adulte !

_Soupir de Kushina_

Kushina : Hum… Je comprends maintenant d'où te viens cette fougue au lit…

_Gros blanc dans le plateau. White Dream explose de rire, suivi de Jiraya et Kakashi. Ino, Sakura et Iruka plongent la tête dans leurs mains. Neji lève les yeux au plafond._

Naruto et Fugaku : *Livides*

_Sasuke leur dit de se reprendre._

_Reitan qui essaie de retrouver un peu de constance fait signe à Fugaku de répondre._

Fugaku : Eh bien… En me levant, je pense à la descendance des Uchiha, et la première chose que je fais, c'est prendre du café.

Itachi et Sasuke : Sans blague…

White Dream : Quant à vous Mikoto ?

Mikoto : La même chose !

Neji : C'est quoi ces questions dénuées d'intérêt ?

Ino : Oh ! Il parle !

_Rires_

Neji : … *Regard assassin*

White Dream : C'est pas nous qui faisons les questions… Et vous, Ino ?

Ino : Ben… La première chose à laquelle je pense c'est Sasuke, et la première chose que je fais c'est admirer dans le miroir ma splendide beauté…

_Regard lubrique vers Sasuke qui manque de vomir. Sakura observe sa rivale d'un mauvais œil._

Sakura : Comment peux-tu admirer ta splendide beauté si ton miroir se brise à chaque fois ?

Ino : Ta gueule, gros front !

Sakura : Sale truie !

Ino : Chewing-gum rose !

Sakura : Sale blondasse narcissique !

_Kakashi et Neji se lamentent, et Reitan tente de reprendre le contrôle._

Reitan : Du calme les filles, on est en direct, et surtout en PUBLIC !

Ino et Sakura : *Se calment*

Reitan : Bon… Changeons de question… Votre passe temps favori… Hm… Kiba !

Kiba : C'est évident ! M'entraîner avec Akamaru !

Tsunade : C'est tout ?

Kiba : Non, bien sur que non ! Chaque vendredi soir, Hinata et moi nous nous retrouvons dans une petite cabane pour… Hmph !

_Hinata, totalement pivoine couvre la bouche de Kiba. Naruto et Itachi manquent de s'étrangler de rire. Neji dévisage d'un regard assassin l'Inuzuka._

Neji : Intéressant… Et que faites-vous dans cette cabane ? *Ton de plus en plus inquiétant*

Kiba : *Regard lubrique qui veut dire « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle »*

_Le brun manque de lui balancer un pichet d'eau à la figure._

Iruka : Sans déconner, c'est quoi ces invités pervers ?

Tsunade et Mikoto : Franchement. *Indignation*

_Rires dans le public_

Kakashi : Tu n'es pas bien placé pour réprimander qui que ce soit, mon cher.

Naruto : Ah ?

Iruka : Euh… J-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? *Se met à paniquer*

Kakashi : N'est-ce pas toi, hier… qui a fait semblant de tomber par terre et de baisser ma serviette par la même occasion ?

_Naruto recrache totalement son verre, sous l'œil choqué de tous les jeunes shinobis et des adultes._

_Gloussements hystériques des jeunes filles dans le public_

Iruka : QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?! *Totalement rouge*

Kakashi : Ah… Ne fais pas l'innocent… Si tu avais envie de me voir entièrement nu, il fallait me le dire… Iru-chan… *Regard pervers*

Naruto : I… Iruka-sensei… *Blanc comme un linge*

_Iruka est totalement embarrassé. Itachi et Jiraya s'esclaffent comme des dingues._

Sasuke : Arrêtez de rire comme des abrutis !

White Dream : Euh… Bref ! Continuons ! Neji!

Neji: Hm… *semble réfléchir* Dans les bains publics, j'aime bien mater Naru… Ahem, je veux dire parler avec Naruto.

_Enorme blanc dans tout le plateau de l'émission_

_Le concerné manque de s'étouffer, les kunoichis et les parents de Naruto sont totalement choqués. Les parents Uchiha et Itachi sont consternés. Sasuke lance un regard meurtrier en direction du Hyuuga._

Sasuke : Tu veux bien répéter, Hyuuga ?

Neji : Parler avec Naruto dans les bains publics.

Sasuke : T'as dit « mater » !

Neji : C'était un lapsus.

Sasuke : J'aime pas beaucoup ton lapsus ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous à mater le corps de **mon **Naruto ? Qui plus est dans les bains publics ?

_Nouveau gros blanc_

_Fugaku et Minato dévisagent avec stupeur le jeune shinobi. Ino et Sakura s'étranglent avec leur salive. Kushina se marre._

Fugaku, Minato, Sakura et Ino : Comment ça, « **mon Naruto** » ?

_Le blond semble totalement gêné. Sasuke rougit légèrement._

Sasuke : Q-Quoi ! J'ai dit mon Naruto parce que c'est mon meilleur rival et ami ! J'l'aime bien, c'est tout !

Fugaku : Et… hum… Dans quel sens tu l'aimes ? *ultra suspicieux*

Sasuke : Comme un frère quoi !

Itachi : Quoi ! Et moi alors ?! *indignation*

Sasuke : Ta gueule. Toi je te renie.

Itachi : Et pourquoi ?

Sasuke : T'as descendu tout le clan Uchiha, abruti !

Itachi : Mais… J'avais pas le choix…

_Rires_

Reitan : *Tousse* Reprenons ! Tsunade-sama ! Quels sont vos passe-temps favoris ?

Tsunade : Boire et jouer aux jeux d'argents.

_Le public est hilare. White Dream se masse les tempes. Reitan est morte de rire._

Naruto et Jiraya : Sans blague… *Mode blasé*

Tsunade : La ferme, vous deux !

White Dream : Quel est votre passe-temps favori à vous, Itachi ?

Itachi : J'en ai pas vraiment…

Sasuke : Moi-Je-Sais… *Sourire narquois*

Mikoto : Et qu'est-ce que tu sais, mon chou ?

Sasuke : Hn. J'aimerais bien vous le dire, mais j'ai peur que papa fasse une crise cardiaque.

Fugaku : … *se prépare psychologiquement*

_Les deux journalistes ainsi que le public retiennent leur souffle._

Sasuke : Onii-san… Dit-nous qui se trouve sur les montagnes de photos que tu ramènes tous les soirs pendant qu'on dort ?

Mikoto et Fugaku : Hein ! Quelles photos ? Et comment ça tu sors pendant qu'on dort ?

Itachi : Tch ! Faux frère.

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Bah allez, dis-nous.

Itachi : Naruto, toi qui es si jeune, si innocent… Tu devrais pas chercher à savoir, ça pourrait te choquer…

Naruto : Hein ? Ça ne me concerne pas, quand même ?

_Sasuke prépare son regard numéro vingt-trois. Regard « de-la-mort-qui-tue »._

Itachi : Hn… En fait, chaque soir, je prends en photo Naruto sous la douche.

Sasuke, Iruka et Neji : QUOIIIIII ?!

Naruto : … *Mode « je-vais-faire-une-syncope-dans-pas-longtemps-prévenez-les-urgences », activé*

Fugaku : … (Idem)

_Kushina et Minato ouvrent en grand les yeux, Jiraya est au summum de la stupeur, Hinata est livide, Kiba et Kakashi sont morts de rire, et les deux kunoichis rivales sont incroyablement étonnées. Le public hurle d'étonnement._

_Les deux journalistes décident de faire une pause publicité, totalement dépassés._

_*Jingle d'émission*_

_*Chaines de publicités les plus barbantes les unes que les autres*_

_*Jingle de reprise d'émission*_

Reitan : Bien, nous revoici donc sur notre plateau ! Comment va tout le monde ?

Itachi : Bah, le padre de Naruto veut ma mort, Sasuke veut me castrer, et mon père veut m'arracher les yeux… mis à part ça… ça va plutôt bien. *Grand sourire satisfait*

Mikoto : Sasuke, tu veux carrément castrer ton frère ! Tu es très protecteur envers ton ami, à ce que je vois !

Kushina : C'est adorable. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami comme ça, mon chéri !

Naruto *remis du choc de tout à l'heure* : Euh, ouais ! Mis à part qu'il hésite pas à me harceler sexuell… euh je veux dire embêter, je suis content.

_Gros blanc. Sakura et Ino recrachent leur verre._

Sakura et Ino : QUOI ! REPETE ?!

Naruto : Hm ? Mis à part qu'il m'embête je suis content, j'ai dit !

Minato, Iruka et Fugaku : T'as dit « harceler sexuellement » !

Naruto : Nuance, j'allais le dire…

_Nouveau blanc_

Sasuke : Mais quel boulet, c'est pas vrai… *Soupire*

Naruto : Faites pas chier ! C'était un lapsus !

_Fou rire général du public. Reitan désespère. Minato et Fugaku dévisagent le shinobi. Itachi pouffe doucement avec White Dream._

Fugaku : Donc, fils… d'après ce qu'Uzumaki raconte… tu le harcèles sexuellement…

Sasuke *plus blanc qu'il ne l'est déjà* : Mais non ! Il vous a dit que c'était un lapsus ! Qu'est-ce que j'irais violer ce crétin, puisqu'il est toujours consentant ! En plus, il en redemande tout le temps…

_Cris hystériques de fujoshi (fans de yaoi) dans le public_

_Mikoto et Kushina font les yeux ronds, le Namikaze vérifie si son ouïe fonctionne bien, le chef Uchiha manque de s'évanouir. Quant aux deux jeunes kunoichis, elles sont à la limite de la syncope. Iruka ne sait plus où se mettre._

Fugaku : F-fils… Tu…

Sasuke : Et merde. C'était un lapsus.

Kiba : Eh ben ! Drôle de lapsus.

Jiraya : Gwahahahaha ! Vous êtes nombreux à en faire des lapsus, dites-donc !

_Hilarité du public. Minato et Fugaku dévisagent le sennin._

Sakura : Ha ! Ha ! Mais bien sûr ! Sasuke ne peux pas être attiré par cet abruti ! *Nerveusement rassurée*

Ino : Evidemment ! Faudrait vraiment que ce soit la dernière personne sur terre ! *Soupire de soulagement*

Naruto : Eh !

_Regard noir de Sasuke, Itachi et Neji._

Neji : Tch ! Elles peuvent parler, les planches à pain.

Ino et Sakura : Que… ?!

Itachi : Oh… Là c'est un euphémisme, Neji.

Ino et Sakura : Vos gueules ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ?!

Minato : Donc Naruto… Tu serais totalement consentant face au harcèlement de Sasuke, si je comprends bien…

Naruto : Euh… Non… Je…

Kakashi : Quel dévergondé tu fais, mon cher élève !

Naruto : Kakashi ! N'en rajoutez pas !

Tsunade : Hips ! J'ai toujours… Hips ! … su que ce gamin était un poltron ! Hips !

Reitan : Mais pourquoi est-elle ivre ?

Kakashi : Elle a toujours une bouteille de saké sur elle. Quand elle commence à s'ennuyer, elle boit.

_Rires_

White Dream : Ah bah merci ! Elle s'ennuie dans notre émission!

Iruka : Ne vous en prenez pas qu'à Naruto ! Je vous signale que ce voyou aussi moleste Naruto !

Sasuke : Le voyou vous emmerde.

Fugaku : C'est vrai, ça… tu peux m'expliquer, Sasuke ?

Sasuke *hésitant* : Rho ! Et puis merde !

_Sous le regard consterné du public, le ténébreux enroule les hanches de Naruto avec un bras et plaque sa main contre sa joue, puis embrasse avidement le blond, jouant avec sa langue, émettant de sensuels bruits de succion. Il finit par se séparer de la bouche du kitsune en léchant ses lèvres, le regardant avec possession, et se rassoit._

Fan girls du public : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Sakura et Ino : Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhh !

Hinata et Kiba : *Tous rouges*

Neji : Uchi… Uchi… Uchiha… *Bord de la crise de nerfs*

_Iruka s'évanouit dans les bras de Kakashi, Tsunade est ivre morte par terre, Jiraya est légèrement surpris, les deux jeunes femmes sont bouche bée, Minato écarquille les yeux, et Fugaku frôle la crise cardiaque. Itachi n'est pas si étonné que ça. Reitan bave. White Dream la dévisage comme si elle était un cadavre._

Naruto : Sasuke ! On avait dit, pas sur le plateau !

Sasuke : Hn… ça me soulait de devoir mentir, et puis tu me fais sérieusement bander quand tu es totalement désemparé…

Fugaku : SASUKE !

Sasuke : Quoi ? C'est le pantalon qui parle.

Fugaku : … *choqué*

Neji : Uchiha… Si j'avais su que tu m'avais déjà devancé…

Sasuke : Maintenant tu le sais.

Ino : … *au bord de la dépression nerveuse*

Sakura : Sa… Sasuke-Kun… *totalement prise de court*

Kushina : Ah donc tout cela veut dire que Naruto et Sasuke sont gay alors ? Tant mieux ! S'ils s'aiment !

Mikoto : On dirait bien… Moi, ça me dérange pas.

Fugaku : Mais tu t'entends ?!

Minato : Personnellement, moi non plus… j'avais juste peur que Sasuke fasse du mal à mon fils… Mais si c'est comme ça… Bah tant mieux, alors !

_Sakura et Ino quittent le plateau, de peur d'être prise d'un arrêt cardiaque. Deux agents de la sécurité ramassent Tsunade ivre morte et là ramène chez elle._

White Dream : Bon… On s'est vachement écarté du sujet, là ! Terminons avec la dernière question. Quels sont vos secrets ?

Reitan : Neji, à vous !

Neji : En fait, j'ai toujours voulu violer Naruto.

Naruto : *recrache son verre* QUOI ! Mais attends, t'es pire qu'Itachi !

Itachi : Que tu dis ! En plus de te prendre en photo sous la douche, je me m******** sur toi !

Fugaku et Naruto : *Livides*

Sasuke : *Pris par une violente pulsion meurtrière* Itachiiiiii…. Je vais t'éclater la gueule….

Itachi : Fais pas le fier ! T'as même pas encore pris ton chéri ! Laisse-le-moi !

Sasuke : Mais je t'emmerde ! Je suis pas puceau ! Et tu peux crever pour que je te laisse Naruto !

Fugaku : Mes… mes fils se disputent pour un homme… Ils aiment les hommes… *dépressif*

Minato : Mais c'est que mon Naruto a du succès !

Fugaku : La ferme, Namikaze ! Allez en enfer, toi, ton fils, et ses saletés de phéromones !

Mikoto : Chéri ! *Indignée*

_Rires_

Reitan : Euh, sinon, Naruto ? Avez-vous un secret ?

Naruto : Hm… J'ai déjà été le Seme.

_Le chef Uchiha et l'ainé de Sasuke s'étouffent avec leurs verres_

Minato et Kushina : Bravo, mon fils ! *mode « Yay ! » activé*

Fugaku : Enfer ! Je t'interdis d'être soumis, enfin !

Itachi : Sans déconner ! T'as pas eu trop mal au derrière j'espère, Sasuke-chan ! *part dans un fou rire incontrôlé*

Neji : Alors là j'y crois pas ! Uchiha ! Le Uke ! Je t'imagine déjà gémir : « Hn… Ah… Vas-y plus doucement Naru-chan ! »

_Kiba éclate de rire suivi de White Dream et Jiraya._

Sasuke : Vos gueules, les puceaux pré-pubères !

_Les shinobis se calment, face à l'horrible vérité sur leur sexualité._

White Dream : Sans déconner, vous l'avez jamais fait ?

Reitan : On peut parler d'autre chose que du sexe ?!

_Rires_

White Dream : Sérieux, c'est un crime les gars !

Itachi : Parce que toi tu l'as fait ?

White Dream : Bien sur !

Kiba : Holà, minute ! Je suis pas puceau, moi ! Pas vrai, Hinata !

Hinata : *pivoine*

Kakashi : Je ne le suis pas non plus. Ni Iruka d'ailleurs.

Naruto : Ahaha ! Jiraya est puceau !

Jiraya : La ferme gamin ! Je l'ai déjà fait !

_Gros blanc_

Naruto : Hein ? Avec qui ? Avec Tsunade oba-chan, peut-être ?

Jiraya : Tout à fait.

_Naruto et Kakashi frisent de peu l'arrêt cardiaque. Minato ainsi que les autres invités manquent de recracher leurs verres_

Jiraya : Bah au début, elle était pas vraiment consentante donc j'ai forcé le jeu avec une bouteille de saké… Une vraie nuit de rêve ! Même si le lendemain je me suis pris une droite monumentale…

_Fou rire général_

Reitan : Euh, Fugaku ? Avez-vous un secret ?

Fugaku : Eh bien, j'ai des armes cachées sous mon lit. Je pense que je vais très prochainement m'en servir… *Dévisage ses fils qui ne semblent pas trop effrayés*

Sasuke : Tch ! De toute façon, je vais habiter avec Naruto ce soir.

Fugaku : Quoiiii ?

Naruto : Ben, en fait il avait prévu que vous vous mettriez en pétard, donc il a anticipé…

Sasuke : Si tu savais mon kitsune comment je vais fêter ça avec toi ce soir… Tu ne pourras plus marcher demain…

Fugaku : Mais je veux pas savoiiiiiiiiir !

Kakashi : Je peux te prêter mon « Icha-Icha » si tu veux !

Sasuke : Volontiers. *Sourire pervers*

Fugaku : *déprime totale*

_Iruka sort de sa torpeur_

White Dream : Et vous, Iruka ?

Iruka : Hein ? Quoi ?

White Dream : Vos secrets.

Iruka : J'arrête pas de nettoyer mes caleçons rempli de tâches blanches par on-ne-sait-qui. *Regard accusateur vers le jounnin*

_Naruto s'étrangle avec un cookie et lance un regard hébété vers ses sensei._

Kakashi : Désolé… Mais dés que j'emprunte tes sous-vêtements, c'est plus fort que moi, je…

Kushina : Stop !

Reitan : Bon, ainsi se clôt l'émission ! Merci à nos chers invités d'y avoir participé ! *Fatiguée de parler de sexe*

_Applaudissement chaleureux du public._

_*Jingle de fin d'émission*_

_Minato et Kushina quittent le plateau bras dessus, bras dessous,_ _Neji propose un rencard à Itachi, et repart avec lui dans un onsen, Kiba disparait avec Hinata dans nuage de fumée. Sasuke embrasse langoureusement Naruto sous l'œil meurtrier de son père avant de quitter le plateau avec son amoureux. Kakashi prend Iruka dans ses bras et sort par derrière. Jiraya reste sur le plateau et drague Reitan, tandis que White Dream tente avec Mikoto de consoler un Fugaku au bord de la dépression nerveuse._

**Fin.**


End file.
